babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Apt
apt-wa Debian-beisen Linuks dè kommand lain päkeij männeijā. Jigùm-dè vörçion wa: 1.2.20. Čeinjs-wa folowen: * Microrelease covering fixes of 1.4~rc2 * [ David Kalnischkies ] ** don't install new deps of candidates for kept back pkgs ** keep Release.gpg on untrusted to trusted IMS-Hit (Closes: 838779) ** reset HOME, USER(NAME), TMPDIR & SHELL in DropPrivileges (Closes: 842877) ** add TMP/TEMP/TEMPDIR to the TMPDIR DropPrivileges dance ** let {dsc,tar,diff}-only implicitly enable download-only ** don't show update stats if cache generation is disabled ** don't lock dpkg in 'apt-get clean' ** don't lock dpkg in update commands ** avoid validate/delete/load race in cache generation ** remove 'old' FAILED files in the next acquire call (Closes: 846476) ** stop rred from leaking debug messages on recovered errors (Closes: #850759) * [ Paul Wise ] ** show output as documented for APT::Periodic::Verbose 2 (Closes: 845599) * [ John R. Lenton ] ** bash-completion: Only complete understood file paths for install * [ Lukasz Kawczynski ] ** Honour Acquire::ForceIPv4/6 in the https transport * [ Julian Andres Klode ] ** basehttp: Only read Content-Range on 416 and 206 responses (LP: #1657567) ** Only merge acquire items with the same meta key (Closes: #838441) ** Do not package names representing .dsc/.deb/... files (Closes: #854794) ** Don't use -1 fd and AT_SYMLINK_NOFOLLOW for faccessat() Thanks to James Clarke for debugging these issues Komponènts * apt: This package provides commandline tools for searching and managing as well as querying information about packages as a low-level access to all features of the libapt-pkg library. These include: ** apt-get for retrieval of packages and information about them from authenticated sources and for installation, upgrade and removal of packages together with their dependencies ** apt-cache for querying available information about installed as well as installable packages ** apt-cdrom to use removable media as a source for packages ** apt-config as an interface to the configuration settings ** apt-key as an interface to manage authentication keys * libapt-inst2.0: This library provides methods to query and extract information from deb packages. This includes the control data and the package file content. * apt-transport-https: This package enables the usage of 'deb https://foo distro main' lines in the /etc/apt/sources.list so that all package managers using the libapt-pkg library can access metadata and packages available in sources accessible over https (Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure). This transport supports server as well as client authentication with certificates. ** apt-utils: This package contains some less used commandline utilities related to package management with APT. ** apt-extracttemplates is used by debconf to prompt for configuration questions before installation. ** apt-ftparchive is used to create Packages and other index files needed to publish an archive of debian packages ** apt-sortpkgs is a Packages/Sources file normalizer. * libapt-pkg5.0: This library provides the common functionality for searching and managing packages as well as information about packages. Higher-level package managers can depend upon this library. This includes: ** retrieval of information about packages from multiple sources ** retrieval of packages and all dependent packages needed to satisfy a request either through an internal solver or by interfacing with an external one ** authenticating the sources and validating the retrieved data ** installation and removal of packages in the system ** providing different transports to retrieve data over cdrom, ftp, http, rsh as well as an interface to add more transports like https (apt-transport-https) and debtorrent (apt-transport-debtorrent). Päkeijs $ sudo apt-get upgrade Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done Calculating upgrade... Done The following packages will be upgraded: # apt # apt-transport-https # apt-utils # libapt-inst2.0 # libapt-pkg5.0 5 upgraded, 0 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 2,078 kB of archives. After this operation, 20.5 kB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ xenial-updates/main libapt-pkg5.0 i386 1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ xenial-updates/main libapt-inst2.0 i386 1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ xenial-updates/main apt i386 1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ xenial-updates/main apt-utils i386 1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ xenial-updates/main apt-transport-https i386 1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1 kB Fetched 2,078 kB in 1s (1,114 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 191616 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libapt-pkg5.0_1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libapt-pkg5.0:i386 (1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1) over (1.2.10ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu3) ... Setting up libapt-pkg5.0:i386 (1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1) ... (Reading database ... 191616 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../apt_1.0.10.2ubuntu2_i386.deb ... Unpacking apt (1.0.10.2ubuntu2) over (1.0.10.2ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.4-1) ... Setting up apt (1.0.10.2ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4.1) ... (Reading database ... 180377 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libapt-inst2.0_1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libapt-inst2.0:i386 (1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1) over (1.0.10.2ubuntu1) ... Preparing to unpack .../apt-utils_1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking apt-utils (1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1) over (1.0.10.2ubuntu1) ... Preparing to unpack .../apt-transport-https_1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking apt-transport-https (1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1) over (1.2.10ubuntu1) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.5-1) ... Setting up libapt-inst2.0:i386 (1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1) ... Setting up apt-utils (1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1) ... Setting up apt-transport-https (1.2.12~ubuntu16.04.1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu3) ... Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋk *